A Royal Love Story: The Secret Life Of Rose Adamsin-De Vil
by Futureheiress
Summary: Meet Rose, 16 year old daughter to King Ben and Queen Mal as she journey's through scary territories, of a teen pregnancy and parenthood. Friends turn to allies, and from the fear comes hope for the future. There is always a little magic in all of us... Isn't there? ALL DESCENDANTS CHARACTERS are owned by Melissa De La Cruz and Disney. Bal. Jonnie. Jarlos. Devie
1. Chapter 1

Rose's Prov

I walked up to De Vil pet clinic, and walked right in. "Rose." I heard Carlos say. My Name's Rose. Rose Dove Adamsin. I'm the Daughter of King Ben and Queen Mal, and currently dating Cameron De Vil, Son of Carlos and Jane. Cameron and I were both 16 years old. Although Carlos, Jay and Evie were like sister's and brothers to my mom, they weren't really related. I had 3 brothers, named Michael (15), Daniel (13), and Jacob (10), as well as 3 younger sisters named Emma (14), Dove (12) and Hope (11).

"Hey Carlos. Is Cameron available for a couple minutes? I tried calling him for over an hour… and it's kind of important." I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. Cameron knew I had issues with panic attacks, and usually always answered. Last time he didn't, I ended up at Auradon General. "Oh Rose. Calm down sweetheart." Carlos said, coming over to me placing his hands on my shoulders, and pulled me into a hug. "Hey Oscar! Go get Cameron!" Carlos yelled to 13 year old Oscar, He often helped out on the weekends. "But Dad!" He whined, as Cameron came in. "Oscar don't whine. You know that makes dad angry." Cameron scolded his younger brother, before turning in our direction, still looking at his phone.

"Hey Dad, I have to go to Mal and Ben's…" He looked up from his phone, at that moment and saw me standing there. "… Never mind." He came over to me and put a hand on my cheek. "Rose, Honey. What are you doing here, Are you alright?" He asked, as I shook my head. "I need to talk to you, right now." I said urgently.

"Yeah of Course give me one minute." He said, as he looked to Carlos who only nodded. Cameron and I walked out to his car, where I turned and faced him. "What the hell?! I was worried sick! I almost had to go to the ER with yet another panic attack!" I said, clearly upset. Cameron said "I'm so sorry baby! My phone wasn't working! Oh god! I feel horrible. I'm so so sorry!" I felt his arms pulling me to his chest, his hands stroking my lilac purple locks, which I inherited from my mom. "Sshh, I'm here now. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." I said "Can we go to your parent's place? I really need to talk to you, without the slightest chance of someone overhearing… Oh and can we stop and get… well… a… um… certain thing from the store?" Cameron's eyes softened.

"Of course honey. Get in the car." He opened the door for me as we went to the pharmacy and got a couple things before heading to his parents house. His mom's car wasn't in the drive way. "Where's your mom?" "She's probably either visiting my grandmother or finishing up some stuff at the school." Jane took over for Fairy Godmother about 6 years ago, when Carlos also started up his own pet clinic. We went inside and Cameron said "Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

**Mal to Rose: Hey sweetie. Did you finally get a hold of Cameron? Are you Okay? What is going on with you? Will you be back for dinner?**

**Rose to Mal: Yes. No. I'm possibly Pregnant. And No. **

**Mal to Rose: You need to come home tonight! You and I are gonna get rid of that… Thing. **

**Rose to Mal: No. We wont. It's MY baby! You can not make me do anything I do not want to do. **

**Mal to Rose: Listen here young lady If you keep that… That… that THING You won't be aloud back here. **

**Rose to Mal: Then I'll come pack up my stuff tomorrow.**

**Jane to Cameron: Dad said you left early with Rose. Is Everything Okay?**

**Cameron to Jane: No. She's really upset right now…**

"I think I'm pregnant, Cam. And Mom said if we keep it, I'm not aloud back at the castle." I confessed. "Well, take a test, and tomorrow we'll go pack up your stuff and come here." Cameron promised. "Will your parents let us both stay here?" Cam nodded and said "I know they will. Now go take a test." I nodded and went to the downstairs bathroom and took a pregnancy test.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's Prov

I exited the bathroom, as Cameron called my name, from the kitchen. I came into the kitchen, and sat on the counter near him. "Hi." I whispered, as he put a hand on my lap. "Hey. What were the results?" I shrugged and said "They're not ready yet."

**Jane to Cameron: Hey, I'm coming home now. Just finished at work. Need me to pick anything up?**

**Cameron to Jane: Umm…. Maybe some Ginger Ale? **

**Jane to Cameron: You and Oscar hate ginger ale…**

**Cameron to Jane: Mom, It's not for us. It's for Rose… She's really night feeling well…**

**Jane to Cameron: Okay… Even though she hates it too?**

**Cameron to Jane: She'll drink it if I tell her too.**

**Jane to Cameron: Ok…**

I looked to him, as he stirred the soup. "We're gonna have to tell your parents tonight…"

**Ben to Rose: Where are you? Why is your mother crying? Are you Okay?**

******Rose to Ben: I'm at Cameron's. Mom's crying because she's a selfish person. And No I'm not Okay.**

**Ben to Rose: What do you mean by she's a selfish person?**

**Rose to Ben: I'm possibly pregnant, and mom pretty much told me to get rid of the baby, or not even bother coming home. **

**Ben to Rose: She's just upset, Let me talk to her.**

Cameron kissed my head, and said "Soup's almost done." I smiled pulling the test out of my pocket. "And the test results should be in too…" I said, as I flipped the stick to see a little pink plus sign. My eyes went from the test to Cameron's eyes as the sound of the door opening happened. Cam helped me off the counter, as his mom came in.

"Hey I'm home." She sat the ginger ale on the table, and said "I'm gonna go up to the office, and pay some bills." We ate some soup, and I drank a ginger ale, before we went upstairs, Cam carrying the ginger ale. "So Beautiful… I wanna ask you something, Very Important…"

I looked to Cameron and said "You can ask me anything honey, and I'll answer honestly. I mean we have no secrets." "Okay. I know we are young, But I also know… That your my soulmate. You make me want to be a better person, and I strive to be whoever you want or need me to be. You've been my greatest cheerleader, even when I felt like I was at odds with my parents. You're there for me, whenever I needed you. I know, that without you, I wouldn't want to live. I promise to love you from this day forward and forever. I promise on my life, I won't let any harm come to you or the babby." He knelt down to one knee, and said "Will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped open as I felt tears sting my eyes, as I said "Yes! Yes! Oh Yes!" I couldn't believe he actually proposed. He slid the ring on before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You make me so happy, Cam. I love you so so much." I said, as I laid my head on his shoulder, staring at the glistening gems in the light of the bedroom. "This ring, is so beautiful." He smiled and said "It was my grandmothers. Mom gave it to me. I smiled and said "I promise I'll take great care of it, and of you." I kissed his nose once before we heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" Cameron called, as his parents came in, holding the positive test in their hands. I looked to Cam completely shocked, I can't believe we left it in the kitchen!

"Are you two pregnant?" Jane asked, looking between us. "Why do you assume its ours?" Cam said trying to avoid the subject. "Oh Come on! We weren't born yesterday! And that sure isn't your mothers!" I said "Please… Let us stay… If you guys kick us out, we won't have anywhere else to go!" I begged.

Carlos said "Wait, Rose. What do you mean by no place else to go?" I felt my heart racing. Cameron, immediately pulled me into his arms, before saying "Meaning Mal doesn't want her at home unless we don't keep the baby, which we are." The second I was in Cameron's arms, I was inhaling his sweet scent, which always had a calming effect on me. "So you guys are pregnant."

I said "Yes… We are…" I mumbled against Cameron's arms. "Of course you guys can stay here. What about school?" Jane asked. I said "I want to stay in school for as long as I can." Jane smiled and said "Cam?" I looked to him, as he said "Me too." "Good. And even though you guys are juniors, you have more then enough credits to graduate this year. At least Rose can. She was taking a few mandatory senior classes." I said "Thanks Jane." "Of course sweetie." She said soft. I smiled carefully leaning into Cameron's arms.

"Sleep now Rose." Cameron said as we got all cuddled up, slowly drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's Prov

I woke up in Cameron's arms. "Hey, morning beautiful." Cameron's sleep filled voice said as he hit the snooze button on our alarm. "Hey We've gotta get ready for class." I heard Cameron said.

**Rose to Evie: Hey E… Are you still looking for part time help? **

**Evie to Rose: Yeah we are. You interested?**

**Rose to Evie: Can I do part time, while I'm studying?**

**Evie to Rose: Sure thing honey! Come by the salon at 3!**

I smiled as I got off the bed, and Cameron said "So, I'm gonna study with my dad, in the world of veterinarian, I'm gonna do it after school." I said "That's perfect! I'm so proud of you. I'm gonna study with Evie, in the fashion empire." He said "That'd be perfect for you! You love fashion!" I said "I know, and you love Animals!"

He kissed my head as I looked in his drawer which I kept my things. "Damn it. Cameron? Have you seen…" I looked up seeing him hold up my absolute favorite sweater he got me on my birthday. I quickly dressed, as we walked hand in hand downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey mom! We're gonna grab some breakfast and go!" I said "Actually… I'm gonna skip breakfast… I'm not really feeling well…"

"Rose, Do we have to remind you the condition?" Cameron said, as I said "I'm really not feeling well… This morning sickness is kicking my butt." Cameron grabbed a few things before he said "Come on. Lets get going…" We went to school, and to our classes.

At the end of the day, I walked over to where I was supposed to meet Cameron. "Hey Babe." "Is the school year over yet?" I said. Cameron said "Only 3 more weeks baby." "that'll take forever!" I groaned. "School work bugging you much?" He asked sweetly as he opened his door, and we got inside. "Tonight, I wanna ask talk to you about what I wanna do once schools out." I said, as he drove to Evie's place. "Okay honey. I'll come pick you up later." I nodded and said "Perfect, Thanks Honey." I got out and went inside. "Hey Rose!" Doug said as he looked up. "EVIE!" He called, as she came over.

"Hey! Ready?" I nodded, and we went and she taught me how to sew a dress, and I made 3 dresses. "Hey Evie?" I asked, as I got my coat. "Yeah?" She looked at me as I said "Thanks, for this opportunity." Evie said "No need to thank! You're a natural!"

Doug said "Maybe one day you'll be our partner! Maybe after the summer?" Evie said "or as soon as School lets out!" I said "I'd love that, Thank You!" Cameron came in and said "Hey beautiful. Hey Evie, Doug!" Cameron's voice said, as I said "Hey!" "Umm we should go, we have an appointment…" After another hug and a bye, we left. "What appointment?" I asked, as Cameron drove towards the castle… Wait the Castle? Not Home? "I don't wanna do this…" I mumbled. Cameron said "Don't worry. We're packing up your stuff, and I was thinking, having your dad marry us while we are there? Your dad's more somewhat calmer then your mom." I said "Okay… But going home right after?" "Yes." He answered as he parked the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's Prov

We walked into the castle, and walked to my old room, before my dad came over to us. I was folding clothes, when I looked up. "Hi dad." I said as Cameron looked up. "Ben." My Dad said "Whoa, whats the chill for?" I rolled my eyes a bit. "Look, I love you, but I just want to finish packing, before we get married, and before we leave, and we don't have much time, since we can't drive after dark." Dad said "I know, so I came to help. Three sets of hands work faster then 2." I looked to Cam who said "He has a point, Rose, and It'll be easier if you need to sit for a moment."

"Okay…" We got all packed and then my Dad married us. Before we left, Dad said "Look, I know your mom is still very angry…" I said "I figured as much." Dad said "But I'm not mad, I'm disappointed, but not mad. I'm 100% supportive. Mom will come around. I know she will." I said "Thanks Dad. We'll call you later." We got in the car and drove home, and it turned dark right as we parked. "You look exhausted." Cameron said as we got out. "I am tired, but lets get the stuff inside and eat some dinner, first." Cameron got the boxes inside and into his room.

"Hey you guys! You're home late." Jane said as we entered the kitchen. "Yeah we went to the castle to pack up my things and while we were there, we got married." "You got married?" I said "Yea. We were there at the castle and Cam must've asked my dad earlier, Carlos said you guys were gonna catch an early movie…" Jane said "Yeah we did. We're just disappointed, we missed it." I said "I know, us too."

"How was it seeing your Dad?" Carlos asked, as we sat down, and Jane served up some home made chicken noodle soup. "It was okay. We were a little icy at first, but dad told us he was supportive, but disappointed, while mom was still mad. She didn't even come and see us." I replied, hiding a hint of sadness. We ate the soup, mostly in silence. "Hey, We'll clean up." Cam offered as we stood. "No, it's okay. We got it, You two, go get some sleep" Carlos insisted, as I said "I am really tired." I looked to Cameron, who said "Okay. Thanks Dad." He said as we went up to his room. "I've gotta shower… I'll be quick." I said, as I quickly showered. I got out and dressed quickly, before going out to the bedroom. "Hey." Cam said opening his arms, from the bed. I went over and laid on top of his chest.

"Get some sleep, beautiful." I fell asleep, peacefully.

In the morning I woke up earlier then normal, and darted to the bathroom. "Rose?" I heard Cam's voice as he knelt beside me. "You don't wanna see this." I said, before I threw up some more. "For Better for Worse, and in sickness and in health. Remember?" I coughed, as I threw up. I felt Cam rub my back. "Awe sweetheart." He whispered as I slowly calmed down, and stopped throwing up, leaning back into his arms, he wrapped his arms.

"Let's stay home today. I'll go talk to my mom. I'm sure she'll understand. I'm gonna take care of you." I smiled a bit and said "No, We're so close to the end of the year. I wanna go in." "It's just one day." Cameron said. I shook my head. "No. I wanna go in. It's just morning sickness. Okay?" I pouted as Cameron sighed, and said "Okay, Okay… Just put the pout away." I broke into a huge grin, kissing him soft. "You're the best." I quickly got ready, as Cameron packed up out bags. "You need to get ready! We'll be late!" I said, as I saw Cameron in his pajamas. "Sorry, was making sure we had everything!" He got dressed and we ate breakfast on our way to the school. "Alright. I'll see you at lunch." Cameron said, as I nodded going to my class.

The class was my least favorite Senior year requirement. "Rose! Will you come up to the bored and Solve these 3 problems?" The teacher said, looking to me. I said "Umm… No. I can't… Not unless you want an ambulance to come." The teacher rolled her eyes, and said "Come up and do this problem!" I felt my hands starting to shake. I hated getting up in front of people, and stuff like that, and it usually would set off a panic attack. "No, and excuse me." I said getting my stuff just as the bell rang. "Rose. Stay after class for a minute." "I can't. My next class is across the school!" I ran to the next class, which was gym, the bell had rung a minute before I walked in. "Your Late." Mr. Li said, It was Shang, Mulan's husband. "I'm sorry. My last teacher just let us out!" I said, breathlessly.

"Go run 2 laps with the class." I said "I can't! If I do, I'll pass out." Mr. Li sighed, and said "I do not believe you! Get to running!" I rolled my eyes, and said "No I will not." Mr. Li said "You can high yourself to the head mistresses office." I rolled my eyes again, and said "With pleasure!" I stormed off to Jane's office. "Rose?" I heard Michael's voice. "Leave me be." I ordered, as I went into Jane's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's Prov

"Rose." Jane said shocked, as I threw my bags on the empty chair. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I said "Well Mrs. Li, called me up which is uncomfortable to me, so I said no, but she kept it up. Finally I walked out, and ran to gym, where her husband first reprimended me for being late, then tried to get me to run, which I had just done, and felt like I was gonna pass out, which I told him, but he didn't care. So I said that I wasn't gonna run, and he sent me here." I said, sighing. "That's not right. I told them you couldn't participate in gym unless it was yoga time, and that you were not to be called on, cause it causes you to get panic attacks. I will talk to them both. Now, go lie down on the bed."

**Jane to Cameron: Hey, as soon as class lets out, come to my office. Don't worry, it's not bad, or Rose having a panic attack. Although Rose is here. Problem with her teachers.**

"Can you call Cam?" I said, as Jane looked to me. "Rose, You look pale…"

**Jane to Cameron: Get here ASAP. She's really not Okay.**

"I'm trying honey." She said, as the door burst open. "Cameron. I just sent the second text." Jane said, as Cameron ran over to me. "Yeah, well I was already on my way from the first text." He said before turning to me. "Hey, beautiful." I said "You were right…" Cameron said "We should take you to the docs. We have an appointment after school." He laid his arms across my body. "why don't you take the rest of the day off?" I heard Jane say as I looked to Cam.

"I don't know… I feel bad for it now…" I said "I have 2 more senior classes, but the rest I have with Cameron." I did my senior classes in the morning and my junior classes in the afternoon. I did half required for both the first half the year, and the rest the second half. "Rose, I insist." Jane said. "And so do we." Cameron insisted. "I'll check on her through out the class, and I'll walk her to class." Cameron said, as I stood up, and went back to our class, Cameron said "Mr. Li." Mr. Li looked up. "What?" I said "I'm dropping Gym class. I just talked to the head mistress about it." Mr. Li said "You still need to make up the laps." "Like hell I do." I said, annoyed. Cameron's hands rubbed my shoulders, as Mr. Li said "Don't give me any back sass!" I said "Don't tell me what to do! I'm out of gym, so leave me alone!" Cameron took me out of the gym, kissing my head. "Hush. You're okay." I felt his arms around my waist securely, and my head on his chest.

We went to the rest of our classes, and at the end of the day, I met Cameron at the car. "Hey." "Get me out of here." I said. "Bad class?" "You saw me flee." I replied. "Yeah. Come on. Let's go."

**Rose to Evie: I know I just started, but I'm really not feeling well today… Going to the doctors to get checked out now. Is it Okay if I stay home?**

**Evie to Rose: Oh Of Course, honey! Feel better and rest up! **

**Cameron to Carlos: Hey I'm not gonna be in today… Rose isn't feeling well and I'm gonna stay home and take care of her. **

**Carlos to Cameron: Mom told me! Take care of her, and let us know if you need anything!**

Cameron parked outside the docs office, as we got out, and went in. "Hi, Rose Adamsin-De Vil for an appointment with Amy Dwarfson or Duchess Dwarfson." **(Amy is from my other stories, and Duchess is a new character, and is the twin to Doug.) **"Alright, go have a seat and the doc will be with you soon. And it will be with Duchess, she was accepting new patients. Speaking of which… These need to be filled out." I took the clip board as Cameron and I went to sit down. "Ugh… I feel sick…" I said as I started filling out the paper work. "Sorry Honey. Maybe the doc can give us something to help." "Maybe…" I went and gave the clip board back and sat with Cameron.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's Prov

"Rose De Vil?" The Nurse called, as Cameron and I went back. The nurse got my weight and height before we went to an exam room. "Okay so tell me what's brought you in today?" The Nurse asked getting ready to type in the reason for the visit. "I'm pregnant, and Like today, I haven't really been able to keep anything down… I'm also like prone to panic attacks…" I said, feeling Cameron squeeze my knee.

"Okay so do you know how far along you are?" The Nurse asked, as I said "I don't know. I just discovered it a few days ago…" The nurse said "I'm gonna do a blood test, It'll tell us how far along you are." I nodded and said "Ok…" The nurse got the blood, and said that the doctor will be in soon. I sighed. "Hey Cam? Can you see if I have a…" He pulled one out handing it to me. "Husband's intuition." He said, with a gentle smirk. "Did I mention I'm in love with you?" **(Play on the song Ben sings in Descendants 1 and 3.) **He grinned and said "I love you too." I ate the granola bar, as the doctor came in. "Hi, Rose and Cameron! I'm Dr. Duchess Dwarfson." I shook her hand, and so did Cameron. "So the nurse told me you're pregnant, Can't keep anything down today, and prone to panic attacks?" She sat in the chair. "Correct."

"Okay, I can call in some meds to help with the nausea. But tell me what brings on the panic attacks?" I said "Well, No one answering their phones, Particularly Cameron, his parents or my dad, and getting called on to go present something, or do some work on the board. I'm not really comfortable doing that, nor talking about this stuff to someone I barely know… No Offence." Duchess smiled and said "No worries. So What helps you calm down from a panic attack and can you tell when one is coming on?"

I said "Cameron being near helps. Usually smelling his scent, is also pretty soothing, But if I can't get to him, there have been times where I ended up in the hospital. Yes, I can tell when one is coming on. My hands start shaking, My heart also starts racing. I try to get out of the situation before the sweating kicks in and I get to the point where I feel like I'm gonna pass out."

She typed it up and said "Okay, so I think some Pregnancy safe anxiety meds are gonna be in order. You'd take one every morning, with food or milk." I said "Okay…" "And if you do get one, and your in the ER, ask for Alyssa. She's the on call gynaecologist in the ER." I nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna check the blood work… I'll be right back." I said "Okay." As she left, I looked to Cameron, and curled up into his arms, inhaling his sweet scent. "Shh. I'm right here." He whispered, just as there was a knock on the door, and Duchess returned. "Hey. So you are pregnant, and about 9 weeks along." I nodded and said "How long till we can get an ultrasound?" "12 weeks, I have an appointment in 1 month same time?" I said "We'll take it, Thank you!" We got the appointment set up and we went home. "Hey, sit down on the chair. I'm gonna heat up the leftovers." Cameron said as I sat at the table starting on the homework.

Just then my phone rang as Cameron sat some ginger ale in front of me. I picked up. "Hey dad… Not really okay? Yeah I'm not feeling well… I'm gonna eat some soup… DOn't worry dad. Thanks." I hung up.

**Cameron to Jane: Hey Mom, Can you grab 2 prescriptions for Rose and I on the way home? One is for anxiety and 1 for nausea.**

**Jane to Cameron: Absolutely son! Is Oscar home yet? **

**Cameron to Jane: No...**

**Jane to Carlos: Is OScar there?**

**Carlos to Jane: No.**

**Jane to Cameron: Stay home. I'm bringing the meds over, then dad and I will be going out to look for him.**

"Cameron? Is everything Okay? I asked. Cameron shook his head and said "Oscar's missing."

**Rose to Ben: Hey, Dad. Have you seen Oscar? Can you send some guards to help find him?**

**Ben to Rose: Shit… You and Cameron stay inside, no matter what.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's Prov

**Rose to Ben: Okay….**

"We have to stay inside… Dad's orders." I said, as Cameron sat beside me. "Mom said to as well, she's gonna drop off the meds." "How soon is the soup ready?" "I had to add some more broth and stuff, so it needs to cook a little bit." I nodded and said "Okay…" "Are you afraid?" he asked, as I said "I don't want to lose anyone Cameron!" "You won't. I promise." I nodded, once, not fully convinced.

"Cameron! Rose!" Jane called, as Cameron walked over, getting the meds. "I promise, Mom. We'll stay home until it's safe. We've got the online stuff ready." It was Tuesday, 2 weeks and 3 days till I'm a graduate. A few minutes later Cameron came in setting three bags on the table. "Mom got us some stuff for us to eat with soup and a ton of breakfast stuff." I said "Good." We put everything away and sent the homework into the teachers, explaining why we'd be out for a few days or even weeks.

**Rose to Evie: Hey, Jane, Carlos and dad want us to stay home for a while… Something's going on, and Oscar is missing… Keep it on the Down low. **

**Evie to Rose: They stopped by and told us! It's okay! Love you honey.**

I smiled as Cameron served up the soup and cut up some bread. "Dinner is served." He said setting the bowl in front of me, and got the dose of the meds out. We ate and curled up for a movie night in bed.

-2 months later-

We were stuck inside for 3 weeks. 3 Long weeks. Evie and Doug brought us stuff, and we were scarcely aloud out, only with supervision. So much has changed since then. I became a partner at Evie's 4 Hearts, and Cameron became a part time partner with his dad. Carlos had killed his mom, for kidnapping Oscar. Today we were officially 4 months along. Mom still hasn't talked to me, but Dad did every day. Only Michael talked to me too. We had just gotten out of the doctors with an ultrasound of the gender reveal, but we got some tough news, and I was on bed rest for the duration. "I'm gonna run in and grab the meds. Be back in 10." Cameron promised as he went inside.

**Rose to Ben: Did Mom ever have a condition called preeclampsia?**

**Ben to Rose: Yes. She had it with you… Why? Wait do you have it?**

**Rose to Ben: Duchess thinks so… My blood pressure was pretty high… close enough for her to put me on medication for it, and bed rest… It wasn't high enough for an official preeclampsia diagnosis. **

**Ben to Rose: Oh god! Baby! I'm so sorry! It'll be okay! I'll bring over the things we used with your mom! **

**Rose to Ben: Thank you.**

**Rose to Evie: Hey Evie… I know I'm a partner in the business… But I just got out of the doctors, and I have to be on bed rest…. Duchess said it's early signs of preeclampsia, so it's a precaution…**

**Evie to Rose: Don't you give it another thought! You just take care of yourself and Baby De Vil! Doug and I can handle it. Doug said his sister knows what's best.**

**Rose to Evie: Thank you both! **

**Ben to Rose: I'm on my way over.**

Cameron came out and got back in the car and drove us home.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose's Prov

We went home, and Cameron got me in bed. His dad was at work, and his mom was with Oscar at Fairy Godmothers.

"Okay, I'm gonna get the door. Just shout if you need me, and I'm gonna get some dinner going." I nodded, as I pulled my knees to my chest. How could my life that was seemingly perfect just a mere 24 hours ago and turned to disaster the next day. I couldn't believe I had the same condition as my mom had with me. "Hey princess…" I heard a man's voice say as I looked up, and said "Hey Dad." He sat on the bed with me. "How you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged and said "I'm alright I guess… Just wishing this wasn't happening… I feel so guilty… Cameron and I both have to be out of work now… I feel like we're gonna be burdening everyone!"

"Well your not. We all love you, Cameron and Baby De Vil. We're all gonna do everything we can to make sure you and Baby De Vil are safe, and healthy." I said "I know, but I still feel guilty." Dad said "I did, too. When you were born, your mom and I had nothing except some paint. I had to ask your grandparents to help. You and Cameron will be more prepared, and We'll all help you anyway we can." Cameron said "Thanks, dad. But I think I got it. I'm working on the room now... I'll have it finished paint wise anyways, and I've already ordered a ton of stuff." I looked up and said "Why didn't you tell me?" "I was gonna surprise you." My dad said "Well I'll help anyway I can."

I smiled a bit and said "Thanks Dad." Dad stayed a little longer before going to Mom, Cameron sat beside me. "Try and sleep now. I'll be right in the next room, if you need me." He said kissing my head, as I drifted to sleep.

I woke an hour feeling like I was burning up. "Cameron?" I called, hitting the wall knowing he'd hear it, which he did, and he immediately reappeared in our room. "I'm here honey." He said coming over to me, putting a hand on my head before saying "Okay… Lets get you to the car. I don't like the way you feel so warm."

We got to the er, and Cameron said "Hi, My Wife needs to be seen right away… She's pregnant, with preeclampsia, and she spiked a high fever." The nurse said "Lets get you guys back. Who is her doctor?" I said "Duchess Dwarfson, but she said to have you guys page Alyssa… I don't know her last name…" Cameron pushed my wheel chair back, and helped me on the bed. "I know Alyssa well, I'll page her and Duchess. Alyssa usually is in the ER at this time." The nurse hooked me up before going to make the pages. Cam sat beside me, an arm around my shoulder.

**Cameron to Carlos, Jane, and Ben: At the ER with Rose… Dad, and Pops, I left the nursery half done… **

**Carlos and Ben to Cameron: 1- Is she Okay? 2- We'll finish it up for you. **

**Jane to Cameron: What?! What's going on?**

**Cameron to Carlos and Ben: 1- No she's not, and 2- Thank you.**

**Cameron to Jane: Some complications… Her blood pressures a lot higher then we'd like with her condition especially with her preeclampsia, and she spiked a fever while she was napping… Waiting for either Alyssa or Duchess to tell us what's wrong. Will update soon.**

"Cameron and Rose De Vil right?" Cameron and I looked up and Cameron said "Yes, that's right. You must be Alyssa." Cameron shook her hand as I nodded soft. "Yes. So I think we have to deliver the baby now…" I said "No… the baby is 4 months early." Alyssa said "I know, but we have to. Whatever is causing that fever isn't good for the baby, and we can't get it down."

I turned to Cameron, who said "Do it. And if you can save both of them..." Alyssa said "And if we can only save one?" Cameron said "Rose has to survive." Alyssa said "Alright, I'm gonna book the OR, and get you prepped." I nodded shaking.

Cameron said "I'll be back sweetie."


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron's Prov

I stepped out, and said "Wait. Alyssa…" She turned to me and said "Yes?" I said "Can I be in the OR? When she gives birth? I have to be there, if something goes wrong." Alyssa smiled sympathetically. "Of Course. It's not normal, but We'll make an exception." I said "Thank you." I returned to my wifes side.

**Cameron to Carlos, Ben and Jane: She's going to the OR to have the baby. Update soon.**

"If it's a girl, name her Belle Juliet, and if it's a boy Adam Spencer." Rose whispered, as I looked to her. "Okay honey. I promise." It seemed like hours when it was 20 minutes, before we went to the ER, and they did a c-section and delivered the baby, but discovered something. "We need another crib STAT!" I heard Alyssa say as I kept a hand on Rose's forehead. Another 5 minutes, there were two loud cries. I went over to the doctors incharge of the babies.

"Hey. Are they Okay?" I asked. "Yes, both are perfect. I've only seen this once in 16 years. Your wife is part fairy?" I said "Yeah, she got it from her mom." "Both the twins are exactly how she was. They look like they were born at 6 months, not 4." I said "Is that a good thing?" He nodded, and said "Very. Only a couple shots to help their organs develop quickly. One is a boy and one's a girl. Did you and your wife pick out any names?" I said "Belle Juliet and Adam Spencer." I was relieved. "Beautiful names. So I'll bring them to your wife's room as soon as we clear them from all dangers." I said "Thank you."

About 10 minutes later, we were in the recovery room, Rose was still asleep.

**Cameron to Jane, Ben and Carlos: Congratulations Grandparents! The baby is here!**

**Jane to Cameron: I'm coming up. I am bringing a couple packages!**

**Cameron to Jane: Give us a little bit. Maybe an hour? She's gotta Nurse. **

**Jane to Cameron: Perfect! I gotta stop at the store.**

The NICU Doctor brought in 2 cribs in, as Rose woke. "Hi…" She whispered, still pretty out of it. "Hey beautiful, Hey Amara. Rose, this is Dr. Amara. She's the NICU doctor." I said, as I helped Rose sit. "Hi. Is my baby Okay?" She asked, as I said "Yes, both babies are just fine. Perfectly healthy." "Wait, twins?" she asked. I said "Yes. Belle Juliet, and Adam Spencer." Amara said "Only you two can hold them for now." I smiled, and nodded, and when Amara left, is when Belle cried. I picked her up, helping Rose adjust so she could nurse. I picked up Adam, as I eased on the bed.

"thank you." I heard Rose, say. "There's nothing to thank. I'm just doing my job as your husband." I replied, kissing her forehead, as Adam cried hungrily, and I helped him to latch on his mom, as I took Belle. "She's your exact copy." I said, staring at my daughter, as Rose said "And Adam is your carbon copy." I smiled, a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose's Prov

Just as I pulled Adam off and adjusted there was a knock, Cameron opened the door, and said "Pop. Mal." My eyes widen, as Cameron held our daughter. "Rose? Do you want to see your parents?" I said "Dad yes. Mom? Maybe." He stepped aside walking over to us, handing me Belle, into my right arm, and Adam in my left.

"Mother. Daddy." Dad kissed my head giving me a hug. "Hows my girl? How are our grand babies, and what are their names?" Cameron said "Our daughter, in Rose's right arm is Belle Juliet and in her left, is Adam Spencer." He sat beside me pulling me closer, as her dad's face broke out into a proud grin. "Beautiful names." Mom sat in front of me. "Can I talk to you sweetie? Please…" I looked to Cameron, who took both Belle, and Adam into his arms, as he stepped out of ear shot. "What do you want? You haven't spoken to me in months, Not even when I needed you most!"

"I know. I know. Listen to me, sweetie." I said "Don't call me that. The mom I know, wouldn't treat me like that." Mom's face looked broken. "I'm sorry… It wasn't right of me, I know that it was wrong. I was just blinded by anger, Your doing exactly what dad and I did, except an year earlier. I just always thought you were gonna wait, and when you didn't I don't know, I got really upset… I feel terrible, I know I shouldn't have treated you like that, and I'm asking you to forgive me. Please." I said "I don't know… I love you mom, but I don't appreciate you treating me like that! Yeah it was earlier than we thought, But Cameron and I were going strong, we still are." I saw Cameron raise an eye brow to me, before I looked back to my mom and said "I know you're sorry, but I think it'll take me a while to forgive you." She said "I understand… I'm really sorry… I don't deserve your forgiveness… But we're family Rose, and no matter what I will always Love you." She got up, causing me to grab her hand.

"Mom. I know I will forgive you, it's just a matter of time. Okay?" She nodded and said "That's better then nothing. Thank You." I smiled, as they left, and Jane came in. Jane came over to me, giving me a tight hug, before Adam and Belle fussed. "Here, let me…" I said "Actually, only me and Cameron, can handle them right now…" Cameron handed me Adam, before we changed them. Jane visited for a few hours, before Amara came in, and examined them.

"Do you know how long we'll be in the hospital for?" I asked, as she finished the exam. "It's hard to tell, But They're perfectly healthy, So they should be ready to go home on Sunday, You can go home Saturday." I said "I wanna stay close to them." I felt Cameron's hand on my shoulder. "That's fine. Your mom was the same way." Amara said before leaving us. I sighed, this day had really taken a toll on me.

"Did you have a nice chat with your Mom?" I shrugged and said "I guess… I don't want to sound like a brat, But She really hurt me. I really needed her, the past few months, but she wasn't there. Didn't even attempt to contact me, see how I am/Was. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her for that. She pretty much abandoned me when I needed her. Only Dad, and Michael were there for me from my side. And it's not fair… It's not. How do I know when we decided to expand our little family she won't do this again?"

Cameron said "I know, honey. I know. Sshh. It's Okay. We don't have to forgive her or talk to her unless, your ready too." I said "I want to try to…" Cameron said "Okay, But if you feel uncomfortable at any moment, we can stop. I promise. If it puts you, Belle or Adam in danger, I'd rather cut ties, then have any harm to you guys."

I said "How is it you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" He said "Years and Years of Practice."

**Rose to Mal: I'll give you 1 chance, to prove you won't abandon me again. If you make me feel unsafe, or feel like you'd hurt my babies, I'll cut all ties with you. **

**Mal to Rose: I'll take what I can get…**

I said "Cam? Can I get some sleep now?" He nodded as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose's Prov

Sunday came fast We could finally bring our babies home. "Cameron? Can you hand me the clothes? And Get the car seats?" I said as I finished changing their diapers. Cameron came over setting their outfits out and their car seats. "Thanks Honey." I said as I dressed Belle and Adam, then put them in their car seats. "Okay you go get dressed honey. I got them." I heard Cameron say, as I picked up my outfit. "Your the best!" I said before going to change.

**Evie to Rose: Jane just told us! I can't believe their here already! Do you need anything? Come back to work whenever you feel comfortable and when your doc says it's okay! Doug and I love you!**

**Rose to Evie: Thanks E! Love you guys too!**

We went home, and got settled into our room. "Do you need anything babe?" Cameron asked as I put Adam and Belle in their swings. I shrugged and said "Some food would be nice." I sat back on the bed, as Cameron said "Coming right up. Anything special?" I shrugged and said "Pizza sounds great actually." "I'll get it for you. I'll be right back." We ate watched movies and cuddled our babies.


End file.
